The present disclosure relates to turbochargers having an array of variable vanes in the turbine nozzle for regulating exhaust gas flow into the turbine.
An exhaust gas-driven turbocharger is a device used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine for increasing the power output of the engine by compressing the air that is delivered to the engine's air intake to be mixed with fuel and burned in the engine. A turbocharger comprises a compressor wheel mounted on one end of a shaft in a compressor housing and a turbine wheel mounted on the other end of the shaft in a turbine housing. Typically the turbine housing is formed separately from the compressor housing, and there is a center housing connected between the turbine and compressor housings for containing bearings for the shaft. The turbine housing defines a generally annular chamber that surrounds the turbine wheel and that receives exhaust gas from the engine. The turbine assembly includes a nozzle that leads from the chamber into the turbine wheel. The exhaust gas flows from the chamber through the nozzle to the turbine wheel and the turbine wheel is driven by the exhaust gas. The turbine thus extracts power from the exhaust gas and drives the compressor. The compressor receives ambient air through an inlet of the compressor housing and the air is compressed by the compressor wheel and is then discharged from the housing to the engine air intake.
One of the challenges in boosting engine performance with a turbocharger is achieving a desired amount of engine power output throughout the entire operating range of the engine. It has been found that this objective is often not readily attainable with a fixed-geometry turbocharger, and hence variable-geometry turbochargers have been developed with the objective of providing a greater degree of control over the amount of boost provided by the turbocharger. One type of variable-geometry turbocharger is the variable-nozzle turbocharger (VNT), which includes an array of variable vanes in the turbine nozzle. The vanes are pivotally mounted in the nozzle and are connected to a mechanism that enables the setting angles of the vanes to be varied. Changing the setting angles of the vanes has the effect of changing the effective flow area in the turbine nozzle, and thus the flow of exhaust gas to the turbine wheel can be regulated by controlling the vane positions. In this manner, the power output of the turbine can be regulated, which allows engine power output to be controlled to a greater extent than is generally possible with a fixed-geometry turbocharger.
The variable vane mechanism is relatively complicated and thus presents a challenge in terms of assembly of the turbocharger. Furthermore, the mechanism is located between the turbine housing, which gets quite hot because of its exposure to exhaust gases, and the center housing, which is at a much lower temperature than the turbine housing. Accordingly, the variable vane mechanism is subject to thermal stresses because of this temperature gradient.
To address these issues, the assignee of the present application has developed a variable nozzle “cartridge” design that simplifies the manufacture and assembly of the variable-vane mechanism, as described in co-pending commonly assigned International Patent Application PCT/US05/37622. The cartridge is connected between the center housing and the turbine housing and comprises an assembly of a generally annular nozzle ring and an array of vanes circumferentially spaced about the nozzle ring and disposed in the nozzle such that exhaust gas flows between the vanes to the turbine wheel, each vane being rotatably mounted to the nozzle ring and connected to a rotatable actuator ring such that rotation of the actuator ring rotates the vanes for regulating exhaust gas flow to the turbine wheel. The cartridge includes an insert having a tubular portion sealingly received into the bore of the turbine housing and having a nozzle portion extending generally radially out from one end of the tubular portion, the nozzle portion being axially spaced from the nozzle ring such that the vanes extend between the nozzle ring and the nozzle portion. A plurality of spacers are connected between the nozzle portion of the insert and the nozzle ring for securing the nozzle ring to the insert and maintaining an axial spacing between the nozzle portion of the insert and the nozzle ring.
While the cartridge design generally achieves the objective of simplifying the manufacture and assembly of the variable-vane mechanism, it presents its own challenges. In particular, it is important for the insert and the nozzle ring to be substantially coaxial or concentric with each other, but achieving such concentricity in practice can be difficult. The objective can be achieved by manufacturing all of the component parts of the cartridge with very small dimensional tolerances, but this increases the manufacturing cost considerably.